Hinged containers or boxes are frequently used to contain small products such as compact recording discs. The typical container is formed of two open top molded plastic trays or sections. Each section has integrally molded hinged elements which are snap fitted with hinge elements on the other section to form the hinged container. In addition, the mating ends of the hinged container have integrally molded locking elements which are snapped together to hold the container in a closed condition.
In the past, the molded container sections have been manually assembled and folded to a closed position. This has been a tedious and time consuming operation.